


The Dog Toys | Wolfstar

by momstiel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Cock Rings, Condom, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Handcuffs, M/M, Marking, Masterbation, Praise, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Teasing, Traffic Lights System Sex, Versatile Remus Lupin, Versatile Sirius Black, blowjob, seventh year marauders, sir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5014825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momstiel/pseuds/momstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sirius finds Remus wanking off, he decides to bring out a few toys that are bound to.. help Lupin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dog Toys | Wolfstar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aminias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aminias/gifts).



This was the perfect opportunity for Sirius. It was a chilly November evening, and Remus was probably in their dorm room curled up in a ball reading some cliché muggle romance. He rolled his eyes. Even though his boyfriend had a horrible taste in reading, Sirius loved him. That’s why he jumped at the first opportunity to get Remus alone. Lily and James were on a date in Hogsmeade, Peter eagerly trailing behind them to provide snacks. If the young Gryffindor timed it properly, he was able to have Remus alone for a whole two hours. The thought made him crack a smile.

In his hands was a small brown box of … _toys_ that he and Remus could play with. Walking into their dorm carelessly, not minding to knock on the door. “Hey, Remus…” Sirius called out, but his voice went flat when he saw his boyfriend. No, his boyfriend wasn’t curled up in blankets reading a book. No, no…. lying on the bed doing something much, much more scandalous. A smirk slowly crept onto the dark haired boy’s lips.Arched on his own bed in front of Sirius was Remus, cock in hand. The werewolf must have assumed that they’d all would have been away. Even though he wasn’t about to admit it, Sirius wondered what Remus was thinking about. _Is Remus tugging on his member, fingers lacing around his erection with the image of my tongue whirling around his cock stained into his mind?_  “My… you naughty wolf…” Black chuckled darkly, taking a few steps closer to the mousy haired brunette. Sirius placed the box on the edge of Lupin’s bed.

“Damn it, Sirius.” Remus cussed, finally snapping out of his shock-induced trance. Reluctantly, the brunette removed his own grasp on his fading erection. The brunette reached for his blanket, wrapping it around himself in a failing attempt to cover what the other had just walked into on.

  
Unfazed – no _aroused_ by what he had just witnessed, Sirius took a seat next to Remus on the small twin-sized bed. “Seems like you were thinking of something, Remus…” The boy pointed out, nudging to the bulge that was visible underneath the sheets. “Didn’t you realize that just because James and Lily went on a date didn’t particularly mean I was going to join them?”

Remus crossed his legs with an eye roll. “Well it seems like you two are always together. Frankly, I wouldn’t be surprised if you two ended up marrying each other.” The last part was exaggerated, but Lupin still said it as if it was common sense. He leaned up against the bed post, reaching for his book that was taking residence on his nightstand. Yet, before he could reach it- Sirius grabbed Remus by the wrist. “Before we have fun… which I plan on having… let’s draw the line. Green light is for me to go on. Yellow or orange light is to slow down and talk about it. Lastly, call for red for me to stop it. Shall the safe word be moon?”

Remus nodded, understanding that mutual agreement that the two boys had agreed to when they first started dating. “Of course. Green lights. Go on.” The werewolf said. “And moon works for me.” After all, nothing stopped him more than the moon. He leaned up, quickly stealing a little kiss from Sirius.

“You silly boy…” Sirius chuckled, crawling fully on the bed. He arched his back, taking off the lid to the box. The Black picked up a small pair of handcuffs, flashing them at Remus with a wink. Sirius pinned Remus’s wrist above the other’s head, approaching him cautiously.

“What are you doing with those?” The brunette asked with slight curiosity and humor. Despite having a faded erection, Remus’s cock twitched slightly at the feeling of Sirius pinning his arm above his head.

“You were a bad boy… you played with yourself… and you didn’t offer for me to join you.” Sirius replied, straddling Remus. He knew that the brunette wasn’t wearing anything under the blankets and that only fueled him to go further. “Now you need to be punished…” The dark haired boy drawled closer. He pinned up the other’s wrist so that both of his arms were above his head. Using the cuffs, Sirius attached him to the tips of the bed post. Feeling accomplished, Sirius arched back to view his masterpiece. “Lights, Remus?”

Remus looked up at Sirius with a little smile, nodding him on lustfully. “Green.”  

Restrained in front of him was a young man, half naked, and completely vulnerable and willing to be messed with. Sirius had struck gold. But before he started playing with his boyfriend, the raven-haired boy knew there was something he had to do. He had to claim Remus as his own. Nobody else was going to be able to arouse or please the boy as long as he was around.Making sure to lock limbs with the smaller frame, Sirius straddled him. He pressed their _lower regions_ together with a devilish smirk. Remus bit his lip, not giving his boyfriend the satisfaction of a moan. Yet when the dark haired boy leaned in, placing his soft and delicate lips on his neck- Remus let out a muffled noise. He had been wanking off to the thought of Sirius riding him roughly. But his thoughts were being taken away by the feeling of the other’s lips on his collar bone. The werewolf’s knees shook slightly in anticipation.

Noticing the excitement, Sirius placed himself directly on Remus’s covered cock, getting teasingly closer to sitting rick on his head. Taking the other’s gentle skin between his teeth, he pressed down softly. Feeling his skin being nipped on, Remus let out a soft noise.

Sirius gnawed on the flesh teasingly for a few minutes before breaking contact from Remus’s collarbone. Left right in front of his eyes was a small bruise that reflected their own little vows. The Black boy wiggled on top of the blankets, Remus’s erection threatening to stab his entrance. “Not yet. Color green.” He winked, reaching back to the box of toys.

Deciding to comply with Sirius, Remus pulled back a little- but not much. The Gryffindor smirked. “Good boy.” He praised.

Remus arched an eyebrow. “You really are a sly dog.” Not that he was going to complain.  Sirius merely winked in reply, discarding his boyfriend’s blanket from his lap to reveal the other’s hardening erection.

Sirius teasingly pouted, cupping Remus’s cock in his hand. “Wow, Remus. This is all you can do for me? I thought I would have aroused you a little bit more.” He stated even though the flesh was hot, radiating a nice warmth. The dark haired boy could definitely get used to this.

“Seems like you’re going to have to… change that for me…” Remus smirked. Even though he was very professional, and very studious- even he wanted to have some fun. After all, his sex-drive was high due to his age. “Lights, Sirius?” He asked.

“Oh? Really?” Sirius asked with an arched eyebrow, leaning down to the other’s erection. “I believe I’ll need your guidance, sir.” The Gryffindor suggested, putting his lips a few inches away from the other’s steaming shaft. He was close enough that his lips were barely brushing past the tip, but not close enough to give Remus the satisfaction of actually heading him. “Definitely green.”

Remus groaned, getting tired of the relentless teasing. He wrapped his legs around Sirius, pulling him down so that the other’s lips met with his erection. The dark haired boy let out a muffled sound of surprise when his lips landed on the brunette’s tip. He instantly pulled back, Remus’s legs unhooking him. “Slow down, doggie.” Sirius winked. “Looks like I’ll have to restrain you from using your legs like that.”

Not getting a reply back, only getting beautiful brown eyes on him, Sirius leaned forward to retrieve the handcuffs. He un-cuffed Remus, instead wiggling down to meet the other’s feet. “Let’s remove these, too.” Slowly he removed the other’s boots and socks. After doing so, Sirius cuffed both the other’s feet to each side of the foot of the bed.

He spread Remus’s legs so that they were open wide enough. “I must say that you’re looking pretty arousing today, sir…” Sirius said seductively, kneeling down on the bed so that he was face to face with the other’s fully erected cock. “My… getting hard and I’ve barely even touched you. Honestly, Remus.” Sirius shook his head.

Remus turned a faint red. “Oh, shut up and just suck me already.” He said, deprived of the physical interaction he adored. With his freely released his hands, he took Sirius’s hair between his fingers. The brunette tugged on his hair, yanking him down onto his cock. Sirius let the edge of his lips curl up in a smirk. Sirius trailed his tongue on the bottom and sensitive skin, wetting the erection. Remus moaned softly, glancing down at Sirius. “Color, ple _ahh_ se?”

“Green.”

Feeling his boyfriend’s tongue on his member caused him to let a soft noise escape through his closed lips. “Good boy… now…” He tugged Sirius’s hair to pull him further onto his erection. “Deep throat…” Remus ordered, frustrated that he wasn’t able to lock his legs around Sirius.

Sirius didn’t vocalize his response, just wanting to lick Remus’s raging-head-on. He hallowed his cheeks, feeling his hair being pulled closer to the other’s erection. He eagerly sucked the other one, feeling his own pulse in excitement. Right as Sirius was lusting- hungrily devouring Remus, he was interrupted by his lover’s musical voice. “Sirius… you’re doing s _oooh_ good…” Lupin praised, reaching over into Black’s box. He glanced at its contents before picking out a light blue rubber cock ring. “Sirius… here… let me put this _oahhn_ you. Now give me a color.”

Sirius pulled back from his boyfriend’s crotch, looking up at him with lidded-lust-filled eyes. “Green is the color. And that sounds fine with me.” He smirked, making due to remove his own clothes. His pant zippers caught, causing the easy removal to be put to a pause. Sirius had managed to unintentionally give Remus a little strip show. Once they were both bare naked, Sirius crawled closer so that their crotches were touching and jabbing each other. “Please put it on, sir.” He said in a mockingly innocent tone. “Make me want you. Make me, sir.”

The werewolf simply smirked in reply, lifting the other’s growing member with one finger. With his left hand, he slipped the ring down to Sirius’s base. Once it was on, he arched back. Still having his legs tied to the edge of the bed, he was forced to deal with limited movements. “Now… if the ring starts hurting, tell me. I don’t you to get hurt. Yell the safe word if you need me to stop and take it off. Alright?” He asked.

Sirius nodded in response, undoing Remus’s handcuffs that had worked perfectly like foot shackles. “Alright.” He repeated, getting up and off of the bed. Black walked over to a desk that was located between their two beds. “Now show me some real fun, sir~”

Remus smirked, pulling himself out of bed. He took note of Sirius’s dick that was pointing straight up at the ceiling. “Now you can’t release until I get done with my fun. If you try removing the ring – I will spank you.” He threatened seductively. Remus was usually shy and bashful when it came to everyday activities- but when he’d see his boyfriend trying to seduce him the real wolf inside would break loose.

Getting a condom out from one the compartments in the desk, he gripped his own cock for the second time that night. Remus slipped the rubbery protection on before glancing up at Sirius who was right by the desk- willing and vulnerable. “I need you…” Sirius whispered. “Claim me… take me… make me call out your name… Fuck me, Remus John Lupin. Fuck me hard.” The black haired boy said.

Ever since their last game from four days ago, Remus had been waiting to hear those words. As much as he loved Sirius entering him, he also wanted to partake in the fun of topping. “Why of course, Mr. Black.” He grabbed the other by his waist, bending them both over the desk. “Impatient, are we?”

The werewolf freed one hand from the other’s waist, lifting it to his bottom lip. Remus tapped it against Sirius’s lips. “Suck till they’re wet.” He ordered his boyfriend who smirked.

“With immense pleasure, sir.” Sirius said, opening his mouth so that Remus could enter three fingers in. He whirled his tongue, sucking on his boyfriend’s fingers for a few moments before eventually letting them out.

“Good boy.” Remus smirked, taking his damp fingers and slowly running one finger down the other’s crack. He parted the other’s arse with his middle finger, leaving a wet trail till he reached Sirius’s entrance. The werewolf teasingly rimmed around the other’s hole resulting in Black to let out a moan that was music to Remus’s ears.

“Sir… please… please…” Sirius said, pressing back against Remus’s fingers in an attempt to get his boyfriend to enter him. When it failed, he turned back to look the other in the eye. “Please… give me it all… all of you… in me… now…” Black paused every few words, letting out breathy noises.Deciding to give in, Remus entered one of the slicked up fingers into Sirius’s hole. It was greeted with a clench and a pant. Encouraged to go on, the werewolf wiggled his finger in and out of the boy’s entrance.

After an extending finger-fucking, Remus entered in a second finger. “What’s your color?” He asked, wanting to make sure this was alright with Sirius before he advanced any further.

“G _uhh_ reen...” Sirius mumbled in response. “B _uhh_ it’d be a prettier sh _ahh_ de of green if you’d just make love to me a _hh_ lready...”

Remus smirked, loving when Sirius was in need of him. The brunette noticed his date’s hips were grinding against the desk in attempt to gain friction, but he wasn’t worried about that all. The cock ring would prevent any possibility of Sirius coming.

Finally giving his lover what he wanted, Remus removed his fingers. To dry his fingers off, he lubed up his own covered cock before pressing his erection against Sirius’s orifice. He put both of his hands on the other’s waist, leaning him over on the desk further so that he was against the wood. The werewolf fed his length into Sirius, getting a moan in reply. That noise was the thing he had been aspiring to achieve.

He roughly thrust into Sirius, launching his full length into the other’s depths. The Black let out a loud groan, loving having the one person he adored inside of him. By the tightness, and pulling that Remus felt, he knew that Sirius wanted to feel more.

He plunged deeper into Sirius, getting a moan in reply. “S-sir… I think I’ve been a r-real b _ahh_ d boy… You m…might need to go further to nip this behavior in the behind….” Sirius suggested, loving how dominant Remus was acting.

Remus smirked, and took up Sirius’s offer. He bucked his hips into the dark haired boy, in search for his prostate. By the near-scream that Black let out, the werewolf knew that he had found it. Slamming into it, the werewolf let out a series of groans in unison with his heated boyfriend. The room was filled with pants and creaky desk noises.

Sirius groaned loudly, about to cum only to be stopped by the ring. It was cold next to his hot and pulsing erection. Just the way he enjoyed it. Feeling Remus slam into him, he couldn’t stand the excitement and need. “R-Remus!” He yelled out.

Hearing that was the final strand for Remus. He moaned loudly, releasing inside of his condom. His eyes clouded with pleasure as he basked in his afterglow. Dreamily pulling out, Remus pressed his lips against Sirius’s neck. “Good boy… you can come now.” He wrapped his fingers around his boyfriend’s enlarged prick. “Definitely you’re green and clear to go. Good boy. I’m so proud of you.”

“Thank you s-sir!” Sirius moaned loudly, instantly releasing all over the table and Remus’s hand. He leaned onto the desk, being spent after coming.

This caused Remus to let out a chuckle. “My… releasing and I’ve barely even let the ring off. Honestly Sirius.” He retorted the comment from earlier with a smirk playing on his lips as he rubbed his exhausted partner’s back.

* * *

 

James looked down at his watch. He was eight minutes late coming back from when he had originally told Sirius he would arrive back into the dorm. His attention and focus was snagged by the goodbye kiss him and Lily had shared. Opening the door slowly, Potter walked in.

“Hey Siri-…” James stopped mid-sentence seeing two sleeping boys lying in Lupin’s bed. Even though they both had blankets over them, it was obvious they had their limbs intertwined. Their arms and legs were latched and they were cuddling closely.

Smiling softly, Potter walked over to his bed. It seemed as if those eight minutes didn’t really bother Sirius. That is, if the goddamn handcuffs on the floor went by anything. _You kinky bastards._

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to create a safe BDSM Wolfstar fanfiction where the boundaries exist. ^-^ This was my first fully-fledged smut work so I apologize about it. It took awhile to form, but I think after constant revising I finally got the safe sex that I had intended on putting in. 
> 
> x Thanks for reading this! (: 
> 
> x Inspired for my beautiful (and kinky) girlfriend that I adore with all my heart. (SeeingRed)


End file.
